The Bardigiano
The Bardigiano The Bardigiano is the [[University for Social, Economical and Political Thought(USEP or USEPT)|'USEPT']] Alumni Network. It is open to all those who have previously studied at one of the USEPT Campuses across the sector, members of The Bardigiano (known informally as ‘''Bardi''’) play a vital role in maintaining the connection between [[Ias|'Ias']] and the rest of the sector. History The Bardigiano was originally part of the Official Ias School System’s ([[Ias#Ias Education|'OISS']]) many societies open to students based on Ias in the form of a riding club. Whilst no-one is certain as to who was responsible for naming the club, it is believed to refer to a particular breed of horse found on Earth prior to the settlement of the sector known for being robust, agile, sure-footed and adaptable to a variety of work. Over time, it was these characteristics that the leadership of the society actively looked to foster within its members, resulting in many Bardi taking up influential positions within the bubble cities of Ias. Members retained their strong ties to each other and to The Bardigiano, finding that such a network had many professional benefits as well as social ones. As the OISS grew as an institution, so did The Bardigiano. It grew in size, and it was soon noted that Bardi spent almost as much time forging working relationships with one another and looking towards future work as they did riding. Eventually, regular riding sessions took a backseat to the political and social discourse which was being debated within wider educational circles on Ias, save for a few ceremonial occasions throughout the academic year to celebrate the origins of the society. On the 100th anniversary of its formation, it formally adopted the society as the OISS official alumni programme, providing it with a regular stipend of funding and advanced access to projects and research. With the rise of USEPT since its creation and the move towards it as a model of education, USEPT has adopted the society as part of its formal structure. One significant benefit available to all Bardi, no matter what their status, is the opportunity to become a member of [[The Democratic Mandate|'The Forum']]. Seeing opportunities in advancement for humanity and the sector, Bardi began to tighten their ranks, ensuring that the most promising of them rose to the top of the society to have priority access to the more significant Houses, Corporations, Institutions and Organisations across Acheron Rho. Ebb and Flow Leaning into their Iasian heritage, The Bardigiano formalised their approach to alumni work via a process called ‘Ebb and Flow.’ It is cyclical by nature, and Bardi can go through many instances of 'Ebb' and 'Flow' in order to improve themselves, The Bardigiano as a whole and the Democratic Mandate as a movement. Ebb This is the process by which Bardi make their way out of USEPT and into the real world. Those wishing to ‘ebb’ have to first finish their formal studies with USEPT before applying to their resident [[University for Social, Economical and Political Thought(USEP or USEPT)#Jávin|'Jávin']]. The Jávin will work with the applicant to identify areas and opportunities for pursuit. Applicants often attend these meetings with an area of interest in mind, and together, the applicant and the Jávin work out how such opportunities can benefit the individual, The Bardigiano and the Democratic Mandate. Alternatively, a range of potential opportunities are assigned to promising Bardi to follow, with the range of opportunities ranging from entry level positions within Corporations, to high level consultancy and educational positions within the Core. Each opportunity builds in ways in which to cultivate and foster existing relationships that the Democratic Mandate have with the rest of the sector. They also set specific goals with regards to establishing new relationships which can then be tended. Depending on the area of interest, Bardi may also be tasked with bringing back information to help reform and refine The Curricula so that it can remain the cutting edge of educational standards within Acheron Rho. The appropriate arrangements are then made, and Bardi leaves to pursue the opportunity accordingly. Flow ‘Flow’ relates to two particular mechanisms within The Bardigiano; the return of Bardi from the ‘ebb,’ and the influx of students from outside of the USEPT structure, referred to as ‘''Guests''.’ Returning from the Ebb Those returning to a USEPT Institute following an ‘ebb’ are firstly welcomed back into the fold via a brief, formal ceremony that culminates in a night of celebration. The following day, they are tasked with debriefing their Jávin with regards to their work, including their progress towards any specific goals set and the potential relationships that could be fostered. Depending on their standing, experience and level of social influence, Bardi may either then remain within the USEPT for a period of time before they ebb once more. The most influential of Bardi often do not physically ‘flow’ back to a USEPT campus often remaining in place to continue their hard work and will provide the appropriate updates via other Bardi when required. Guests Guests are often high standing individuals from the sector. They may have a particularly high level of expertise in a given area, or perhaps have novel theories into ways of working. Whatever the reasoning, guests from all walks of life are invited to give lectures, collaborate on projects or offer insights into developing theories. They are highly valued by the Democratic Mandate and treated with a great level of respect. Those visiting will often be introduced to members of The Bardigiano so that future relationships can potentially be fostered. Exceptional guests will be invited to become honorary Bardi, a practice which has not happened since Ias went out of contact with the Empire. Honorary Bardi will be allowed a certain level of access with regards to the extensive network and connections that the Democratic Mandate has in order to be of benefit to them, but never as much access as a Bardi that has come through the USEPT system. Out of Contact Whilst many Bardi have been out of contact with Ias in recent times, they have still been hard at work, building relationships and fostering connections across the sector. Whilst there may have been somewhat of a dip in the level of influence as a result of this, The Bardigiano are looking forward to any impending resurgence that will most likely come from the construction of new USEPT Campuses around the sector. Category:Democratic Mandate Category:Ias